Carlos Olivera (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "You don't think this creature's some kind of Goddess, do you?" -Carlos, on Alexia. Carlos Olivera was a former UBCS mercenary serving under the Umbrella Corporation until 2002, where he joined an anti-Umbrella group that evolved into an outbreak survivors' convoy after the global T-virus outbreak during the events of Extinction. In October of 2002, Carlos was member a Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force unit during the 2002 T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City. While returning from a mission, Carlos disobeyed orders which were issued by Umbrella, and preceded to attempt a rescue of a citizen which was being attacked by a group of zombies. Which she was bitten and jumped off the building. While the attempted rescue was a failure, Carlos and his partner Nicholai Ginovaef later received orders up with the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad at an extraction point located in the heart of Raccoon City. Carlos later became a rogue agent (after Umbrella failed to escort Carlos and his platoon out of the extraction point) and vowed to help Alice and Jill Valentine bring Umbrella down. Carlos later manages to help find a way out of the city by using Umbrella's last escort from City Hall before the destruction by a nuclear perscion tackict device. When the missile detonates, a shockwave hit the helicopter, causing it to crash in the Arklay Mountains. Everyone survived except Alice and they fled the scene before Umbrella arrived. Three weeks after the Raccoon City disaster, Carlos and Jill both infiltrate the Chicago facility and rescue Alice whom has been reanimated using a new virus. Before gaining clearance to leave the complex, Dr. Sam Isaacs orders that they let them go. Resident Evil: Inferno In the three weeks after the Raccoon City disaster, Carlos, Jill, LJ and Angela were fleeing from the helicopter crash site in an attempt to escape Umbrella's sight. Carlos steals a truck for them to use and when they pass through a barricade, Umbrella troops scan through them and find the infection present in both Jill and Angela. Carlos attempted to fight them off, but he was easily overcome by their numbers and taken into custody. Carlos attempts to thwart anything that the soldiers might plan for Angela as they seem particularly, and eerily interested in her. Later, once they arrive at the Ashford Mental Health Facility, Carlos tries to reason with the Umbrella soldiers to let Angela go and take them instead, but to no avail. Once they are split up upon arriving at the facility, Carlos tries to fight them off, but fails. He is placed into a holding cell with Jill and LJ. He attempts to plan a way of escape, but with the see-through glass, he knows it's almost impossible to do anything without being seen. When Claire Redfield appears in the cell beside them, he and the rest of the group offer her aid if she helps them to escape. Carlos leads the group with Claire once the facility is placed in lockdown after Alfred's escape and release of the t-virus samples. Once he meets up with Angela and Steve Burnside, they fight their way through the facility to an Umbrella helicopter to try and escape. When Alfred attempts to stop them, Carlos shoots him in the chest and sends him fleeing. Once he corners Doctor James Marcus, he forces him to tell him what's been going on and take them out of there. Doctor Marcus complies with the threat, though with much irritation. Once they are led to the underground experimental labs, Carlos demands that they be let off of the island. When the doctor refuses, Carlos attempts to threaten him again and fails to see Alfred coming up behind them. When Alexia Ashford is released and Doctor Marcus killed, Carlos leads the group away as an alarm goes off, signaling the lock down of the underground facility and they flee the scene to escape while Alexia is in pursuit, leaving Alfred to bleed to death from his gun shot wound. Carlos and the others attempt to escape onto the helipad once they hear the warning of a self-destruct sequence that had been activated by Alfred before he dies. Once Alexia appears-almost transformed-and Carlos tries to fight her off, but she nearly crushes him with her tentacles before Jill and LJ start shooting at her to get her to back off. Carlos climbs into the chopper and just as it starts to life off, Alexia recovers and sends out several tentacles and wraps them around the helicopter in an attempt to stop them. Carlos and Jill fire off shots from their weapons to disengage the mutation, seconds before the facility is destroyed. Appearances *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Resident Evil: Retribution *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC)